


If i dont first

by Crazycakes



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Older Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycakes/pseuds/Crazycakes
Summary: Dorothy finds Blanch after a bad date and truths come out.





	If i dont first

Dorothy couldnt sleep, she had been tossing and turning for the past hour and a half so she decided to give up and go to the kitchen and find a snack, most likely cheesecake! The house was quiet Rose was out staying with Miles and Sophia was sound asleep in bed, Dorothy had stuck her head through the door just to check on her way to the kitchen.

 

Dorothy opened the kitchen door expecting no one to be in, her roomate Blanche was sat at the kitchen table all dressed up with her head in her hands, her head shot up and she quickly wiped her eyes to hide the evidence.

'

Oh, Dorothy what you doin up?'

'Couldnt sleep, are you alright Blanche?' 

Dorothy instantly sat down and took her friends hand forgetting all about the cheesecake she knew was in the fridge. Blanche shook her head before she managed to look at her freind.

'I got dumped, me dumped! I can't tell you why he dumped me neither, its just so embaressing and I dont really know if I can face it' 

Dorothy squeazed her friends hand 'You know you can tell me anything, thats what i'm here for'

As Dorothy looked at Blanche she saw fear wash into her blue eyes for the first time ever.

'You are the prettiest most vibrent, most exciting woman I know and there will be plenty of other men who will see you this way'

Blanche teared up again and sucked in a breath, touched by what Dororthy told her but ultimetly making the truth far more real.

'You don't understand Dororthy, I didn't get dumped by Tom because he doesn't like me, cause he does! He thinks i'm in love with someone else and that they are also in love with me'

 

Blanche didnt look at Dorothy instead choosing to look at the table cloth, but still feeling Dorothy's concerned gaze on her she gives in and looks into Dorothy's expressive brown eyes, seeing exactly what she expected. It was Dorothy's turn to feel the fear, she grew concious to the fact that she was maybe the reason why Blanche had been dumped by Tom but more importantly, that she now might know how she truly feels about her and there was no way Blanche Devereaux likes other women, right?

 

The air grew thick around them neither one wanting to open what they both thought was a can of worms with the promise of a broken heart at the end. Dorothy cleared her throat and scratched a non excisting itch on her neck, still holding Blanches hand with the other. Dorothy spoke first.

'is Tom right? are you in love with someone else?'

That same fear flashed across Blanches eyes.

'yeah, i'm in love with someone, I think ive been in love with them for awhile now, I think this person loves me too, its just hard to admit it all because if we do tell each other how we feel and it doesnt work out, well thats it, I lose them and that just terrifies me, but I dont think you will ever admit it if I dont first'

Dorothy got caught by the word you and her eyes became watery and her heart thudded loudly in her chest telling her this definetly wasnt a dream. 

'I love you Dororthy, and I know you love me too, I feel safe and beautiful when i'm around you, I think you are beautiful too and the smartest person I know so i will say it again so I know you can hear me, I love you Dororthy and I want to be with you.'

Dorothy didnt even realise that she had done it but when Blanche finished she pulled her by the hand that she was still holding and brought her close, Blanche was practicaly on her lap before she managed to grab her in a passionate first kiss, letting go of each others hand because now they had their arms wrapped around each other. The kiss was passionate but tender, telling each other exactly what they needed to know.

'I do love you Blanche'

Blanche stood up not taking her eyes off of Dorothy and took her hand again.

'Will you come to bed with me Dorothy?'

Dorothy swallowed hard, words not coming out so she just slowly nodded letting Blanche lead her out of the kitchen door.   

 

   

 


End file.
